Most wet shaving systems available today use removable blade cartridges that attach to a handle. After the blades become dull, the blade cartridge may be disposed of and a new blade cartridge attached to the handle. A variety of techniques have been used for attaching cartridges to razor handles. One example includes a dovetail coupling arrangement between the handle and cartridge to fix the cartridge on the handle at a desired angle. An example of such a system is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,510 for RAZOR HAVING TANDEMLY MOUNTED BLADES BONDED IN A DISPOSABLE CARTRIDGE issued to Dawidowicz et al. Furthermore, some techniques include the addition of attaching the cartridge to the handle in a way that allows the cartridge to pivot in a controlled way, about its major axis. Pivotal attachment of the cartridge allows the blade mounted in the cartridge to follow skin surface contours independently of the handle orientation. The cartridge is pivotable between limits and ordinarily is biased toward a preferred neutral angular position vis-a-vis the handle. Many other designs have been developed; however they all rely on a temporary mechanical interlock to secure the blade cartridge to the handle. Accordingly, a release mechanism is also required on the handle. Such arrangements may be relatively bulky in appearance and are costly to manufacture and assemble. There is a need to provide a removable razor cartridge with capable, quick, easy and intuitive attachment to a shaving handle.